


Lehetek én hős..

by Szim



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fordítása általam egy fájdalmasan jó fanfictionnak. Remélem nektek is annyira fog tetszeni, mint nekem, és megfelelően át tudtam adni :D Kérlek, ha felfedeztek hibát szóljatok, hogy tudjam javítani.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lehetek én hős..

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Be a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898479) by [RoarinxRory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarinxRory/pseuds/RoarinxRory). 



> A fordítása általam egy fájdalmasan jó fanfictionnak. Remélem nektek is annyira fog tetszeni, mint nekem, és megfelelően át tudtam adni :D Kérlek, ha felfedeztek hibát szóljatok, hogy tudjam javítani.

Semmi sem adott okot Jimnek arra, hogy féltékeny legyen, sem a rendületlen lojalitás, amit az első tisztjének szentelt, sem a fény, amit Spock hozott az életébe, sem a vágy ami a földhöz vágta, kivéve a vulkáni felé.  Most, mikor látta, hogy Nyota hogy csókolja a férfit, nem tudott segíteni magán.

Jim mindig is egyfajta energia-forgószél volt, tajtékozva egy csodálatos káosz közepén. Mikor éppen mennydörgést harsogott, villámokat szórt, táncoló tűz volt, vagy tomboló áradat, James Tiberius Kirk kapitány egy olyan erő volt, amit nem lehetett könnyen kiszámítani. Egy erős szíve és eltökélt jelleme volt neki, a leereszkedés ellenére, amit néha fenntartással kezelt, de büszke volt magára, az erős határozottságára, megbízott az érzéseiben. Ez egy olyan jellemvonása volt, amihez szinte mindenki az Enterprise fedélzetén hozzászokott, néhányan egyenesen hétköznapinak tekintették.

Ez pontosan az oka, ami aggodalmat villantott Spock szemeiben, ahogy nézte Jim nyugtázó bólintását felé, mindenféle érzelem nélkül, sem haragnak nem volt nyoma, sem elismerés róla. A kapitány nyugodtan ült a kedvenc székében, a híd közepén és mondta a parancsait egyenletesen. A karizmája sosem ingadozik, ő az a magabiztos jelenés, ami az Enterprise-ot az egyik legjobban szervezett hajóvá teszi a Csillagflottában, de még egy áthaladó zászlós is láthatja, hogy a kapitány az örvénylés központja.

Spock kötelességtudóan végezte a munkáját a posztján, de az elméje Jim körül barangolt. Fájdalmasan tudatában volt annak, hogy a kapitánya felkavart, a füle megrándult egy, az átlagosnál hangosabb sóhajon. Talán a kapitánya szeretne egyet sakkozni a pihenő helységben az este, tűnődött Spock. Egy kis teával egyetemben, adta hozzá mintegy utógondolatként. Fürge ujjakkal gépelt egy emlékeztetőt, hogy majd később felhozza a meghívást, a legnagyobb valószínűséggel ebédidő alatt. Félútnál jártak, mégis, kezek találtak utat Spock vállaira, felcsúszva anyakára, masszírozva a feszült izmokat. Felismerte a társaságát, még mielőtt bejelenthette volna magát, hisz csak két ember szokott belépni a személyes terébe olyan szabadon, ahogy szeretettek volna, és az egyikük elfoglalt volt egy rejtélyen töprengéssel.

-Hello- üdvözölte a nő.

Spock csendesítve válaszolt- Hello, Nyota.- felfedve, hogy ő is mélyen elmélkedik. Lecsúsztatta a kezeit a nőére, egyfajta biztonságot keresve, ahogy a világűr üressége felemészti az embert, nehogy egy horgony a földön tartsa. Ez a múlandó képzet kiengesztelte Spock Jimért érzett aggodalmát. Talán, csupán elméleti szinten, még a kapitányának is szüksége van egy lehetőségre, hogy levegőhöz jusson, ami nem egy olyan dolog volt, amit az űr gyakran ajánlt fel.

-Jól lesz, tudod.- Nyota megpróbálta magára fordítani a barátja figyelmét. -Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csupán nincs jó napja ma.

A vulkáni rosszallta az elutasítást, amit ő azzal asszociált, hogy kitolta Jimet a gondolatai közül. A szorítása Nyotán engedett, és végülis olyan tapintatosan, ahogy tudott, elvált tőle, és a fókusza visszatért a jelentéséhez. Úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a az elkeseredést a hadnagytól, ahogy elvált tőle. Mégis, a bűnösség átmosta őt. A kifejezése tartózkodó volt, ami részben Nyotának volt köszönhető, de valami más felfedezetlennek és elmagyarázhatatlannak is.

***

A kantin aznap délután nem enyhítette a legénység idegességét. Aligha volt valaki megfelelő hangulatban, kimerültség és fáradtság uralkodott el rajtuk, mialatt Jim hangulata is mesterkélt volt, olyannyira, hogy maga az Enterprise is úgy tűnt, hogy pocsék hangulatban van. Érdektelenül rágcsálva az almáját, Jim magába fordult, a pozíciója megsüllyedt, és a pillantását egy lényen fente. Volt egy hang, meg tudta mondani, de az értelme a szavainak számára megfejthetetlen volt. Ténylegesen több figyelemmel kellett volna hallgatnia, de ez most lehetetlen teljesítmény volt, nem Spock mozgó ajkaival, ahogy voltak és nem a mélységgel, amit Jim látott a szemeiben. Végérvényesen szerelemesen, illogikusan, és reménytelenül, az ajánlat egy sakk-játszmára éppen, hogy csak elérte őt.

-Sajnálom.- egy fintor előtört.- Mit is mondtál?

Spock kifújta a levegőt,-Jól érzed magad, Kapitány?-Ez a kérdés már órák óta függött a levegőben, madzagon lógva a hajó plafonjáról. Mindazzal, amit Spock megtapasztalt Jimmel, amikor győzelmet arattak vállt vállnak vetve, az, hogy baja van, kristálytiszta volt.

Jim rögzítette Spockot, fájó szívvel, ahogy morogta -Jól vagyok.- Nagyon hevesen kívánta, hogy Spock _megértse_ , hogy felfogja, hogy míg Kirk kapitány talán igen, de Jim nem éppen van valójában jól. Egy katasztrófa készülődött a két zafírja mögött, és Jim sóvárgott a magától való megmentésért. Semmi nyugalom nem létezett ennek a hurrikánnak a belsejében, semmi, amibe Jim belekapaszkodhatott volna. Szótlanul, ahogy belépése volt, vetítette a lelkének ürességét, olyan jól, ahogy a telhetetlen epekedik megmentésért. Ő, aki ritkán mutatott sebezhető magatartást, most a pusztulás tanúságát adta mindkét részről.

Egy rövid pillanatig Spock észlelni tudta Jim hangját az elméjében védekezve: _Kérlek ments meg_. Hogy honnan, a vulkáninak sejtése sem volt, de hűséges volt Jimhez mindenen keresztül, és ez elegendő ésszerű magyarázat volt ahhoz, hogy kinyújtsa a kezét Jimért és kihúzza a megbocsáthatatlanul sötét börtönéből. A szemei ellágyultak. Megismételte a meghívást a sakkra egy élénkebb fokú gyengédséggel, és elégedett volt, amikor beleegyező választ kapott. Ahogy Jim elkezdte enni a szendvicsét, egy kényelmesebb csend telepedett közéjük, és Jim még néhány apró kérdésre is válaszolt.

Reménnyel, hogy Spock talán később képes lesz jobban megvizsgálni a kapitány zaklatott állapotát, üdvözölte Nyotát, ahogy melléült. Bájos a maga módján. Méltóságot hoz magával, és megnyerő, mind fizikálisan mind intellektuálisan. Bárki, akinek szeme és füle van, felismerheti a vonzerejét ennek a nőnek, a varázsát. Ahol sokan ragyoghatnak a nő látványán, Jim egy enyhe mosolyba húzta a száját. A kötelezettsége a társalgásban lehullott, és hirtelen, mintha csak a kapitány szelleme maradt volna.

Nyota tudatában volt Spock idegenkedésének a társaságban kimutatott vonzalomról, így nekisimította az ujjait finoman a férfi kézfején, felvillanyozódva a zöld színeződésen a férfi arcán, amit a tette kiváltott. A pár nyilvánvalóvá vált, ahogy Spock színe elmélyült, még egy, és mire újra felnéztek, Jim eltűnt, már nem ült melletük, már nem is volt az étkezdében. Az ujjpercek, amik a tenyerét simogatták, most méltatlanok voltak Spock figyelmére, fojtott aggodalom gyötörte őt, ahogy igyekezett kitalálni mi váltotta ki Jim gyors távozását. Gorombábban , mint szándékozta, elhúzódott Nyotától. Eltorzítva a nő tisztességes vonásait, az elképedtsége szembetűnő volt. Valami a büszkeségében sérült, ahogy az édes mosoly dísze lehullott.

****

A hajó egy másik részén Jim idegesen lépkedett. A csizmái erősen koppantak a fedélzet padlóján, és dübörögve mozgott megfelelően összhangban lévően a mellkasában érzett dörömböléssel, a fejében érzett lüktetéssel. Ki ő, hogy zaklatott legyen, mikor Uhura meg akarja vulkáni-csókolni a barátját? Ki ő, hogy visszanyelve a birtokló morgást, amikor a nő Spock mellé gömbölyödik, mintha odaöntötték volna? Jim tudta, hogy semmiféle joga nincsen Spockra. Teljes mértékig tudatában volt, hogy Spock az ő legkedvesebb barátja, valaki aki az életét kockáztatná és a karját adná, hogy biztosítsa a kapitánya biztonságát, de Jim vonakodott beismerni, hogy a kapcsolatuknak itt a határa. Barátok voltak, a legjobb bajtársak és néha a legrosszabb ellenségek, de mindig barátok és _csak barátok_. Az elképzelés darabokra szaggatta Jimet.

Le kellett volna ülnie és innia egyet Bonesszal, tényleg, de az említettnek randija volt egy bizonyos Carol Marcusszal, ami azt jelenti, hogy a pár Bones irodájában társalog. Jim beragadt egy szikla és egy kemény hely közé, de még ő, aki notórikusan keményfejű volt, nemtörődöm, és függően attól, hogy ki kérdezi, idegesítő, is elég előzékeny volt ahhoz, hogy kellő magánéletet biztosítson számukra. Egyedül a saját elgondolásaival, Jim elfáradt magát tovább vonszolni, fájdalom csírázott ki a sarkaiból, lassan felkígyózva rajta, és körbeölelve a térdeit, így ráhajolt a korlátra, közel a fedélzet ablakához. Ez egy kellemes este volt az űrben, mindenesetre, és az ő hektikus életstílusával, könnyű volt elfelejteni, hogy megálljon és rácsodálkozzon a varázslatos kozmoszra maga körül. Emlékeztette magát, hogy mennyire apró is ő, mennyire jelentéktelen. Jim egy ember volt a hajón, körbevéve egy elképzelhetetlenül óriási nagysággal, vagy líraian, egy terjedelem ad infinitum et ultra.

A melankólia átjárta a szobát, ahogy merengett. Az ő általános megfigyelései ideákká fejlődtek, és onnan a teorizálás gyöngyszemeivé virágoztak, megszámlálhatatlan bonyolultság szövődött együtt a csodálkozás hálójában. A szemei előtt, örvénylő galaxisok pörögtek, bennük csillagokkal, amil látványosan ragyogtak. Színek és fények léteztek egy ábrándozó mellkasban előtte, olyan közelinek tűnve, mintha Jim kinyújtózva elérhetné őket. Hogy lehet valami ennyire elragadó, egyszersmind ennyire veszélyes? Hogy lehet egy ennyire hívogató hely ennyire elhagyatott? Hogyan tudna Jim eleget felfedezni belőle, hogy nyomot hagyjon, hogy különbözőt alkosson, az univerzumról való tudásban? Leküzdhetetlen mennyiségű kérdés várt válaszra, és úgy tűnt, ahogy mindegyik megválaszolása tíz újabbat vetett fel.

A kapitány kérdései kezdtek saját maga körül összpontosulni. Elismerte egy hitetlen nevetéssel, hogy nem azért jött a megfigyelőbe, hogy az űr nüanszain elmélkedjen. _Mikor leszel végre férfi és nézel szembe vele? Mit fogsz tenni, amikor elutasít? Meddig fogsz még mentségeket felhozni a halvány reménysugárt éltetve, miszerint ő viszonozza az érzéseidet? Gondolkozz, csak egy pillanatig, hogy mit fog ez tenni a karriereddel. Hogyan fogsz professzionálisnak tűnni ezután?_ Jim harcolt a bizonytalanság feltörésével a gyomrában, és karmokkal ragaszkodott a mentális erődjébe, de kevesebb, mint elegendő energia volt ehhez benne. A feje lehajlott, a kezei remegtek, és Jim már a beletörődés szélén állt. Talán ha szorosan összezárja az ajkait, és megtartja a békéjét mindörökké, talán kezelni tudja a benne tátongó fekete lyukat, a szótlanságig ivva magát, megdugva mindent, ami mozog és készséges. Választhatná ezt a kevésbé szembesítő utat, de Jim tudta, hogy saját magát árulná el, ha ezt tenné, magányos szenvedésre ítélve.Tehát Jim ki fogja fejezni magát, kerüljön ez bármibe is, és győzelmet fog benne találni, még ha az eredmény az lesz, hogy minden reggel csak a hideg lepedők fogják körbeölelni.

Elszédülve Jim alig vette észre, hogy ugyanazon a helyen áll, mióta megfutamodott az ebédről, amikor a kommunikátora csipogott. Maradt egy bizsergető érzés benne az elkülönüléstől, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyomra morgását a kihagyott ebéd miatt, de legalább összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy megmondja Spocknak, hogy ott lesz a pihenőszobában hamarosan, elmormolva egy elnézést, hogy megváratta a vulkánit. Bár nem áll szörnyen messze tőle a késés, de egy óra telt már el a beszélgetésük óta, és ez igencsak oktalan és durva. Megrezzent a saját gondatlanságán távozva az állomásról. A séta nagyon hosszúnak érződött Jimnek, minden udvarias intés a legénységének erőltetett volt, minden lépés a semmibe vitte. Hirtelen nem tudta mit kezdjen a kezeivel, ahogy kínosan kavarogtak mellette, és még rosszabb, keresztezte őket a mellkasán. Ez, Jim félt, talán a legkevésbé élvezhető összejövetelként végződik, amit valaha Spockkal megosztott, a kimenetel Jim akcióin múlik, amik megmutatják, hogy bizonytalan és zavarodott.

Amikor Jim belépett a szobába, Spock már harmadszorra melegítette meg a teájukat. Rózsaszín foltok jelentek meg Jim orcáin, kínjában elpirulva, ahogy megigazította a szőke haját, ami zilált lett a folytonos fésülő mozdulatok miatt, amit a kezeivel végzett, a pszichikai nyomás látványos bemutatásaként. Spock tökéletesen szabályszerű volt, mint mindig, egy kis véletlen csavarral a ruhakészletében, viselve a Csillagflotta szabványos szabadidőruháját. Jim kellemesen meglepődött. _Ez csak Spock_ , bíztatta magát, jobbik belátása ellenére, és meglehetősen megszilárdítva a nyugalmát. _Nincs mitől félni. Bármi történjék, még mindig te leszel a kapitány, és ő meg a te első tiszted._ Legalább ennyi jogosultsága volt Spockra. Lefeküdve a kanapéra Spock mellé, felfedezte, hogy a szorítás a gyomrában és a hátában eloszlik. Semmi sem lehet kikészülve a kezei mocorgásától, és a lábai rúgásaitól, az ingerlékenysége követelte a manifesztálódás valamilyen formáját, de Jim úgy gondolta, képes lenne lecsavarni ezt egy bizonyos fokkal ebben a helységben, ahogy azt az első tisztje tervezte.

A férfi feltűnésén megnyugodva, Spock olyan melegen fogadta, amennyire ez egy vulkánitól telik, olyan messzire elmenve, hogy egy halvány mosoly látszott a szája sarkán. Szavak után kutatott, mint ahogy Jim, és ékesszóló habogásokat és dadogásokat váltottak maguk között. Egy horkantás bár letörte a kedvét, a buborékokat Jimben, egyre csak úgy érezte, hogy emelkedett, fesztelen, és szabad. Lágyan összhangba került Spock társaságának szenzációjával. Nem szóltak egymáshoz többet három-négy szónál, a hangjuk következetesen átfedte egymást, és a szemkontaktus hiánya a vizuális célzásokat lényegtelenné tette. Ez a fecsegés folytatódott egészen addig, amíg Spock előretolt egy gyalogot a mutatóujjával, a csönd megkönnyebbülést hozott nekik.  
A játékra való koncentrálás nem volt sem Jim, sem Spock elsődleges foglalkozása, Spock még mindig Jim jólétén idegeskedett, Jim pedig az agyát nyüstölte, hogy az a megfelelő formába öntse az érzéseit. Jim előrelökte az egyiket a saját bábui közül néhány mezőnyire, és benntartotta a lélegzetét az elektromosságon, ami végigbizsergette, ahogy véletlenül egy picit megérintette Spock bőrét.

A pillantása felrebbent, hogy találkozzon Spockéval, és lássa, ha az érzés kölcsönös, de Jim nem találta a jelét ennek. Elbátortalanodott az első tisztje figyelmetlenségétől, és rossz gyalogot csúsztatott előre zavarodottságában.. Spock általában kioktatta őt a kiszámíthatatlan játékstílusa miatt, de Jim egyszerűen most alulmúlta önmagát. A körülmények különlegesek voltak mindent egybevetve, de ez nem mentség a közömbösség megjátszására, és ahogy az idő telt, Jim megfogalmazta a vallomását, a zárkózottsága pánikká formálódott. A szája kiszáradt, ellenkezve a teával, amit leerőltetett a torkán, és a feje úgy érződött, mintha felhasadt volna, a kezei pedig elkezdtek olyan erősen remegni, hogy ledöntött egy huszárt, és Jim nagyon nagyon lesújtott volt. Bocsánatkérést zagyválva fecsegett ki a száján, csak csökkentve az összefüggést, ahogy az idegessége erősödött. Spock lukat égetett benne a szemeivel, Jim meg tudta mondani, mindazonáltal maradtak az eredeti dolguknál, Jim fészkelődött. Az ujjai görcsösen mozogtak, mialatt próbált minél jobban a sakk játszmára figyelni, de ez nem valami olyan dolog volt, amit meg tudott tenni ebben a szituációban. Ki akart szabadulni. Sosem volt a kívánságai között, hogy Spocktól el legyen választva, de most el akart futni. Természetesen, sehova sem mehetett, ahova Spock nem követte volna.

\- Kapitány..?- kérdezte Spock hezitálva. Jim a saját kis páncéljában volt, és a legutolsó dolog volt, amit Spock tenni akart, hogy kirángassa őt a biztonságos helyéről, főleg, mivel Jim szemei esztelenül lobogtak, ahogy a semmibe révedt. Jim kezén nyugtatta a sajátját, remélve, hogy kicsal belőle egy reakciót, és meg is tette, de az egy ijedt meghátrálás vot, és Jim elkapta a kezét egy pillanat gondolkodás nélkül. Még több bocsánatkérés öntötte el az egyre inkább törékeny levegőjét a szobának. _Ez egy rossz ötlet,_ lamentált Jim magában. _Kiakadtam. Mit csinálok? Engem néz. Kérlek, Spock, ne nézz rám. Egy csődtömeg vagyok. Ó, Istenem, megsértettem az ellökéssel? Nem ezt akartam. Nem akarom ezt. Nem akarok ebből semmit._ A homloka összeráncolódott, ahogy kinyitotta, majd bezárta a száját, anélkül, hogy egy szó is elhagyta volna azt. Nevetségesnek, szégyenkezőnek és védtelennek érezte magát, és nem lepődött meg a megértés hiányán Spock arckifejezésében. Nem volt értelme, nem cselekedett logikusan és ezzel, mindenestül érthetetlen Spock számára.

-Sajnálom.- ismételte, mint egy beakadt lemez.  
-Kapitány, hozzávetőlegesen nyolc alkalommal kértél bocsánatot az elmúlt tizennégy egész hat tized percben.  
A fejét a kezeibe ejtette, ahogy azt kiáltotta: -Spock! Kérlek, csak hagyd ezt a 'Kapitány'-os hülyeséget! Én... Nekem.. mennem kell.

Jim hirtelen felállt és lecsapta a csészéjét az asztalra. A sakktábla megzörrent, ahogy az egész dolog imbolygott. A kínja önsanyargatásba váltott, ahogy a játék eldőlt oldalra, és esetlenül a földnek ütközött. _Most nézd meg mit tettél, Jim!_ korholta egy becsmérlő hang az agyában a lehető legnagyobb rámenősséggel. Jim hátraszédült, egészen míg a térdének hátulja a kanapénak ütközött. Ő volt a zavarnak az összegzése, és megszégyenülve érezte magát, hogy Spock meglátta azt a részét a jellemének, de már túl rongyos volt ahhoz, hogy érdekelje vagy tegyen érte valamit. Erősen zihált, ahogy megkísérelte megőrizni a méltóságát, szerencsétlenül elbukva, ahogy Spock nézte őt négykézláb mászni. Egy fuldokló nyüszítés előtörése után torkából, Jim vad szemei legjobban egy sarokba szorított állatéra hasonlítottak. Megbotlott, billegve és bizonytalanul, távolodva a a kanapétól és az asztaltól, mégis valahogy úgy mesterkedve, hogy végül az asztal sarka megszúrta a csípőjét.

-Az istenit!- átkozódott. Úgy tűnt, mintha minden megmozdulásával egy újabb adag földet ásott volna ki a sírjának.

Az agya azt sikította neki, hogy csak siessen és távozzon, kirohanjon a pihenőszobából és ne is nézzen vissza, de ő most egy emberi oximoron volt, egyszerre bénult és fagyott. Nagyon régóta nem érezte ennyire elveszettnek magát. A hisztéria rohamában, Jim összeszorította a kezeit, becsukta a szemeit, és kényszerítette a szívét, hogy lassabban dobogjon. _Nyugalom,_ erőltette magát a gondolkodásra. _Vedd lejjebb, és csak sétálj el._ Vér tódult az arcába, elvörösödve a megadástól és frusztrációtól. Miért nem tudja megcsinálni? Miért ilyen istenverte nehéz ez? Már elbukott a vallomásával, és most az egyszer, Jimnek szüksége volt rá, hogy elhagyja a hajót. Miért nem tudja egyszerűen--

-Jim.-Spock hangja vágta félbe a kapitány zűrzavarosan hullámzó gondolatait nyugalommal és bizalommal. -Kérlek, nem vagy jól. Ajánlom, hogy kerüld a további szociális elfoglaltságokat és tanácsolom, hogy térj nyugovóra a ma esetére.

-Spock...- Jim hangja a határozott ellentéte volt Spockénak, rekedt és megtört. -Bocsáss me--  
-Nincs semmi, amiért bocsánatot kérhetnél. Ha szükséged van segítségre, eltámogatlak a lakrészedig.

Felemelkedett a székéről és elindult Jim felé, röviden megállva a személyes tere előtt. Semmibevéve az akadozást a kapitány lélegzésében, fogva tartotta Jim pillantását, és hála áradt azokból a kék szemekből. Ez az amiért Jim szíve vérzett, amiért Uhura összes zavaró ujja megforgatta azt a bizonyos pengét kegyetlenül a mellkasában. Spock vonakodva megtörte a szemkontaktust és lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a szétszóródott tartozékait a ledöntött sakktáblának, ahogy Jim kibúvót keresett, hogy elkerülje, hogy valami tartozék a csizmája alá kerüljön. Rosszul érezte magát amiatt, hogy Spockra hagyta egyedül a felszedést, de hatalmas bizalmatlansága volt a saját kézügyességében pillanatnyilag, és egy legénységi tag, aki nemrég lépett be a pihenőszobába, örömmel felajánlotta, hogy elrakja egyedül a játékot, észlelve Spock óvatosságát az érzelmileg teljesen kimerült Jimmel szemben. Spock meghajtotta a fejét köszönetképpen, és nonverbálisan engedélyt kért, hogy segíthessen a férfinek sétálni. A kapitány szoborszerű volt, egy rövid, merev fejrántással válaszolt beleegyezően.

Nem állt ellen, amikor Spock felemelte a kezét a vállára vagy amikor Spock keze megtalálta Jim csípőjét, átvállalva a súlyának nagyrészét magára. Nem állt ellen, amikor Spock elkezdett lassan, óvatosan lépkedni, ki az ajtón és végig a folyosón. Nem állt ellen, amikor Spock újra megigazította a fogását rajta, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy nem fog elesni a térdei remegésétől, a helyzetének törékenységétől, Spock úgy tartotta Jimet, mintha rosszul kezelné, vagy ellátás nélküli maradna, darabokra zúzva a szabad akaratát. Jim, mindamellett, helytelenül feltételezte, hogy a puhatolózása Spock undorából ered a kirívó érzelem megnyilvánulása miatt és azért, mert nem kíván ilyen közelségbe kerülni a kapitányához. Az tekintetét lesütötte, rátapasztva a padlóra és szilárt elszántsággal ott tartva, abban a helyzetben. Jim kínt sugárzott.

-Tényleg nagyon sajnálom.- suttogta alig hallhatóan. _Spockot sajnálom, vagy magamat?_ futott végig a lelkiismeretén. Nagyon erős valószínűsége volt mindkettőnek.

Nem érezte Spockot az oldalán már, így feltételezte, hogy már majdnem megérkeztek az úticéljukhoz. Mereven, mechanikusan követte Spockot a kezelőhöz, nem zavartatva magát hogy nézze, amint beüti a kódokat. Azután, Spock jelenléte újra vele volt, ringatva a reszkető gyermeket Jimben. Ez természetes, zsigeri, velejáró, ösztönös volt, és Jim belegömbölyödött a jelképes ölelésbe, annak biztonsága elárasztotta, és kiengesztelte a reszketést a belsőjében. Miért van az, hogy Jim ennyire elbájolt és ugyanakkor megrémült ugyanattól a dologtól? Ez a ragyogó, csillámló biztonság-fény, ez a megingathatatlan garancia a védelemre, ez a butus, zöldvérű, hegyesfülű, nagyokos vulkáni Spock volt, és érte Jim szíve végtelen szeretetnek adott menedéket.

_Á,_ gondolta Jim, _Nem félek Spocktól, és nem félek Uhurától, vagy az ő kapcsolatuktól, vagy akár a saját érzéseimtől._ A felhők a fejében eloszlottak, ahogy Spock az ágya szélére segítette. _Nem félek a kikosarazástól, vagy a tárt karokkal fogadástól._ Spock elengedte Jimet és elmozdult, hogy távozzon. _Nem félek a szívtöréstől, vagy céltalanul lebegéstől a feneketlen feledésben, a pokol tornácától a barátság és több között._ Spock végigfuttatta a szemeit Jimen, felbecsülve és értékelve, felmérve, hogy bízhat-e Jim szavainak, vagy tetteinek, hogy vajon a 'Jól vagyok' vagy a _Kérlek segíts rajtam_ az, amivel törődnie kell.

Jim gyorsan lélegzett, erőltetve magát, hogy összeszedje a bátorságot, a kurázsit, amit összegyűjtött a parancsnoksága évei során az Enterprise-on. Összehúzta, gyűjtötte, összeszerkesztve a fájdalmát Nérótól, az idő-utazó romulántól, Khan Noonien Singhtől, a bosszúszomjas szuperembertől, Kralltól, a brutális mutálódott hadvezértől, aki megtámadta a Csillagflottát, és még sok más számtalan küldetésből. Olyan volt ez, mint valami fényképalbum vagy film. Jim szinte látta maga előtt az összes ellenségét, fenyegetve őt, a legénységét, a saját vagy mások bolygóját, a Csillagflottát. Egyenként sziszegtek, mérget köptek rá, nekirontottak, de csak ennyi. Minden egyes után, lelki szemei előtt látta a legénységét, a barátait, a családját szétszaggatni a múltjának szelleme által. Ezek az akadályok semmik voltak számára. Jim bátor, bármin túl tud jutni, az uralma alá tudná hajtani az univerzumot, ha akarná. Ő volt a tűz, a megszemélyesített tombolás, ragyogóan tündöklő, a lelkében lévő vadsággal, amiért aggódott, hogy elvesztette. Elevenen győzte le minden egyes ellenségét, és emlékeztette magát, hogy nem egyedül tette. Sulu, Chekov, Bones, Carol, Scotty, Uhura, még Jaylah is, mind mögötte álltak, támogatva őt, mint vezetőjüket, bátorító szavakkal ösztönözték, hogy tartották mozgásban.

De egy karnyújtásnyi távolságra ott volt Spock, Jim jobb keze. Ő volt az erőssége Jimnek, amikor szüksége volt rá, mert a sajátja elfogyott, a pajzsa és kardja. Ő volt az emlékeztetője, hogy ő James Tiberius Kirk kapitány volt, egyike a Csillagflotta legjobbjainak, egy intergalaktikus hős, akit nagyra becsültek az értékeiért és teljesítményéért, ugyanannyira, ahogy Jim is, az a kölyök Iowából. Spock gondolata egy láthatatlan mosolyt hozott Jim elméjébe, visszhangozva, csodálatosan harsogva a belsőjében, valami, ami már egy ideje elkerülte őt.

Végre szabadon elismerte, _Attól félek, hogy sosem fogja megtudni._

Jim színültig telt a megszelidíthetetlen örömmel, ahogy a keze kinyúlt és az ujjai Spock csuklója köré fonódtak, hogy megakadályozza a távozását. -Mielőtt elmennél- mondta- engedd meg, hogy még egyszer utoljára elnézést kérjek. Kérlek, Spock.

Tanácstalanul, de engedékenyen, a parancsnok megállt. A szoba csendes volt, nem különösen borzasztóan, de Spock majdnem hallotta a dobolást a csípője felett a jobb oldalán, a saját szívének kolibrijét. Nem egész egy pillanattal később, Jim körbeforgatta, elfojtva a zokogását, és mosolygott az óceánmélységű szemeinek könnyein keresztül.- Sajnálom.

Az ajkai hirtelen Spockéin voltak, egy mély, jelentőségteljes, fájdalmasan csodálatos csókban, amire Jim olyan régóta vágyott, hogy az már fájt. Az egyik ujjával végigkövette Spock állkapcsának vonalát, ahogy felfelé hajolt, közvetítve az eddig eltemetett ...szerelmét. Ez volt az. Igen, a szerelem jól hangzott. Lassan, logikusan mozgatta az ajkait. Spock valószínűleg felvonta volna az egyik képtelenül íves szemöldökét , ha tudatában lett volna, hogy Jim minden lépését, hogy kiszámolta. A nyelve erősen ütközött Spock alsó ajkával, és Jim lenyűgözött volt, mikor bebocsátást kapott Spock szájába. Az elméje és teste Spockéval  
harmónikusan énekelt, aki ellazult Jim érintése alatt, és Jim mindent odaadott Spocknak, amije volt. A mutató- és középső ujja a bal kezén lecsúszott Spock szabad tenyerébe, a másik közelebb húzta Jimet a csípőjénél fogva. Végül, Jim érezte azt a hihetetlenül gyors szívdobogást Spock ugrása miatt, ahogy csatlakoztatta az ujjaikat, összehúzva és összefonva őket. Bár nem volt vulkáni, Jim ezt az cselekedetet intenzíven örömtelinek találta, így erősen meg tudta érteni Spock lelkesültségét.

Visszatért az ágya szélére és belezuhant, lerántva magával Spockot. Azzal a kezével, amivel nem kényeztette Spockét, Jim felfedezőútra indult, mindenhová, ahová elért vele, teljesen kihasználva ezt a soha vissza nem térő lehetőségét, az ujjai Spock egyenruhájának szegésével játszadoztak, az izmokkal foglalkozva a nem-eléggé-kék ing alatt. Szerencsére, Jim élvezte a hangokat, amiket Spock szopogatása a nyakán és a kulcscsontján hívott elő, hátradobta a fejét, a levegőbe nevetve, abbahagyva az idegeskedését, hogy megvágja az ujjait, azzal az abszurd törött tálkával. Jim még sosem volt boldogabb, mint most, ismerte el magának, sem akkor, mikor elérte, sem csalt, mondjon Spock bármit is, a Kobayashi Maru szimulációján, sem akkor, amikor kifújta az életet Néróból és a Naradából, még akkor sem, amikor Pike odaadta neki az ő kis szerelmét, az Enterprise-t.

Felcsalogatta Spockot, hogy újra találkozzanak az ajkaik, mert hiányolta az ízét. Tíz, tizenöt, húsz csókot adott Jim, elvesztve a számolást, de még mindig túl sok volt a tér Spock és őközötte, a kapitány és első tiszt között. Sóhajtott, ahogy gyengéden meglökte Spock homlokát a sajátjával, a lélegzete csiklandozta a vulkániét. Minden jó dolog véget kell érjen, nem igaz? Jim nem tudta meggyőzni magát a tényekkel. Az ajka remegett, ahogy csuklott, bánatos és irracionálisan örömteli könnyek folytak le az arcán. Betakarta Spock nyakát a kezeivel, és örökké ott akarta hagyni őket, mintha semelyik csillag az égen sem lenne hasonlítható az ő káprázatos első tisztjéhez.

Az utolsó csók, hosszú, elkeseredett és reménytelen, megpecsételte Jim és Spock végzetét, egy megtört hang szabadult ki Jim torkából. Jim memorizálta, a gyengédségét, fluiditását, csodálatosságát, varázsát. Csak mikor a tüdeje lángolt, engedte el Spockot, és azután Spock habozott. Nagyon elégedetten, és annyira, de annyira csalódottan, Jim azt károgta- Köszönöm..Spock, köszönöm.- A szemei megrendítően fényesek voltak, ahogy sírt.

-Javíthatatlan vagy, Jim.- Spock a kapitánya ajkaira lélegzett, a sötét szemei összecsukódtak, hogy elkerülje a fájdalmat Jim kék szemeiben. Nem volt képes látni Jim ennyire szomorúnak, megbánva, amikor Jim vonakodva visszahúzta a kezét a vulkáni csókból. Spock letörölte Jim könnyeit a hüvelykujjával, és ezúttal most ő kért bocsánatot. Újra meg újra azt dörmögte,hogy - Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, ashayam. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor.

A 'Sajnálom' ismétlődött, ahogy az ujjai körberajzolták Jim testének vonalait, az oldalán, fel a kezein, át az arcán, azon a bűbájos arcon, ahogy elszakította magát attól, aki talán az ő t'hy'lája, és biztosan az volt, legalábbis egy másik életben, ahogy sötéten rámosolygott az ő fantasztikus kapitányára, aki túl jó volt az univerzumnak, ahogy elsétált a közös fürdőszobájukon keresztül. "Ni'droi'ik nar-tor.."- suttogta erőtlenül, a hátát az ajtónak döntötte, ahogy az becsukódott mögötte. Spock lecsúszott a földre, ahogy a füle megpattant a válaszadásban, az ajtó túloldaláról jövő ténylegesen szívszakító szipogáson. A térdeit a mellkasához húzva, Spock beletemette az arcát a kezeibe.

***

Spock másolata a saját lakrészében, a plafonra bámult, Jim visszapörgette az este eseményeit, nem tudva eldönteni, hogy sírjon, vagy nevessen. Egy remegéshullám ütötte meg őt a mellkasán, ahogy azt kívánta, bárcsak láthatná a csillagokat ezekben a pillanatokban ,hogy eltereljék a figyelmét, elhesegessék a nedves párnáról és hideg lepedők közül, az üres szobájából, és még üresebb szívéből. _Vicces,_ mélázott Jim, a hangja túl törött volt a beszédhez. _Ha megszakadt szívűnek lenni bátorság, akkor én bukásra vagyok ítélve, hogy lesüllyedjek a történelem könyvekben._ Aztán Jim szánalmasan felhorkantott, megtörölte az orrát a ruhaujjával, és lerúgta a csizmáit.

_Beteg. Megmondom Spocknak, hogy tegye át a műszakomat holnapra._

Bones tudni fogja, hogy ez egy hazugság,tekintve, hogy Jim sohasem hívja magát betegnek ilyen könnyen, nemhogy csak egy üzenetet hagyjon a PADDján, de a kapitányt egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Ledobta a cuccot nemtörődöm módon a földre, az oldalára fordulva. A szeme körüli terület feldagadt, a mély lélegzeteket, amiket próbálkozott venni ingadoztak, Jim olyan erősen harapott az alsó ajkára, hogy vérezzen. A matrac nyikorgott, ahogy egy labdává göngyölte a testét, feszülten remegve az érzésektől. Megengedte magát a zokogásának, a szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek, és semmi sem tudta megállítani ezt a vízesést.

_Büszke vagy, Apa? A fiad egy hős. Oroszlánszíve van, meg tigrisszeme. A pokolba is, meg tudja csókolni a vulkánit, akit szeret, majd nézni, ahogy mással van. Hát nem bátor ez, Apu?_

És ahogy Jim kényszerítette a fejfájását, hogy múljon el, könyörgött a morajló földrengésnek a mellkasában és az árvíznek a szemeiben, hogy ülepedjenek le, az alkarját rádobta az arcára, és grimaszolt. Jim állkapcsa, száraz ajkai részei voltak a szerelme és agóniája rohanásának, majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

-Francba...

**Author's Note:**

> *a vulkáni megszólalások fordításai:  
> Ni'droi'ik nar-tor - Sajnálom vagy Bocsánatért esedezem.  
> Ashayam - Kedves  
> T'hy'la - Kell ezt magyarázni? :D


End file.
